


Onceler Fandom Fics 2013

by marshv



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi, Onceler Fandom, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Old Onceler fandom fics from my tumblr. Just sticking them here in the event that tumblr explodes. Gotta archive everything. Bless the OTWTags do not apply to all chapters.1. Onceler/Audrey (unfinished) mild daddy kink, Onceler being creepy.2. Onceler/Linguini from Ratatouille (don't ask it's a long story) innuendo3. O'hare listens while Onceler recounts his relationship issues





	1. Onceler/Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler being creepy, mild daddy-kink, Audrey being fed up.
> 
> Unfinished.

“Why did you lock the door?”

No answer. Mr. Onceler ignored the question and walked around to his desk, his back straight and tall until he plopped down into the oversized seat.

Audrey stared at him with her breath held until he motioned for her to sit. She obeyed and stepped slowly around and sat cautiously in the seat across from him.

Once satisfied she had sat down, Mr. Onceler leaned forward, elbows on the desk and hunched over in a most undignified manner as he pulled out a fat cigar and stuck it in the side of his mouth.

“You don’t mind if I smoke in here do you?” he smiled around the thick blunt.

Audrey felt nervous as she answered, face anxious and looking positively conflicted at how to reply without offending. “I… I would rather you not.”

Her boss looked at her a minute, cigar drooping in its place before he pulled it out and shrugged, smiling like it was no big deal and set the stick on top of his desk.

“Now Audrey, I consider myself a reasonable man. I don’t react harshly unless the situation calls for it. But lately I’ve had some concerns that, I _really_ can’t look past anymore. Do you understand?”

“Wait. What?”

She had no idea what he was talking about. She had been here barely a week and had kept her head down and done her work. What had she done wrong?

The Onceler cocked his head back and scoffed and Audrey could picture him rolling his eyes behind his dark shades.

"Listen honey, I’m not here to make friends I’m here to make profits. Now are you good for business? Or are you gonna cause me trouble?” he eyed the girl with a raised brow.

Audrey was caught off guard by his blunt statement and stammered, looking around as if there was someone that could get her out of this.

“I. No! No of course not, Mr. Onceler! I’m just here to work as best I can and get a paycheck like everyone else. That’s all, sir. I promise.”

“Oh baby don’t call me Mr. Onceler.” He looked hurt and she perked up when he referred to her as ‘baby’. What was that about?

His eyes quickly flashed with something akin to mischief at his next request. “Call me… 'Once’ or just 'Onceler.'” he tilted his head and stroked his chin and hummed thoughtfully to himself before he looked back at her with a sly smile.

“Or 'daddy’ if you’re feeling up to that. Yeah. You know what, call me daddy. That’s what you are required to refer to me as from now on. Daddy.”

Audrey paled.

This. This was sexual harassment wasn’t it? Daddy was something sexual was it not? Or maybe it was a power thing. Did power tie in with sexuality? Or was she being paranoid? She was pretty sure this was sexual harassment. Even if it wasn’t, she was still freaked out.

“Woah. Yeah. No. No no. I can call you Once or Onceler if you want… but not Daddy.” she said, sugar coating her digust just the slightest bit.

“I’m sorry _what_ won’t you call me?” he teased.

Audrey stiffened in her seat and scowled.

The man grinned at her. “Come on. Just say it once I wanna hear it. Just say… 'I got those reports done, Daddy.’ Come on. Pretty please?”

Audrey closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them and looking at him with her lips pulled into an ugly frown.

“I got those reports done… Daddy.”

She could hear his breath hitch and he seemed to squirm in his seat while he grinned from ear to ear.

“Again. Say something else.”


	2. Onceler/Linguini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember how this ship became a thing but here it is.

This was, without a doubt, the most uncomfortable moment of Linguini’s life. He had never felt more ill at ease and flustered. He was nervous and worried and afraid of screwing things up again and possibly ruining any future chances of getting close to Onceler.

He felt incredibly stupid picking him up on a bike. He could have easily rented a car or a scooter but thought against it because he needed money for rent. Which was stupid too because it wasn’t like he’d get kicked out right away or anything. God he was such an idiot why didn’t he just rent the dumb car?

Although the idea of Onceler sitting on the back of the seat, hanging onto his shoulders, arms wrapped around him and face pressed close to his WAS incredibly appealing. Very appealing. But ugh he couldn’t think about that right now. He rubbed his sweating palms on his pant leg before putting them back onto the handlebars and squeezing anxiously. He checked his watch – 8:35 – he should be out by now shouldn’t he?

What if he forgot? Or got sick? What if he was pretending to be sick because he didn’t want to go on this date in the first place. But no that’s not right why would he agree to this if he didn’t want to go? Maybe he was trying to spare his feelings. Or maybe he got nervous and changed his mind.

“Hey.”

Linguini squeaked and lurched forward when he heard the voice.

“Oncie!” he smiled, spluttering and trying to recollect himself when he realized the other suddenly standing next to him. “You. You look…”

He didn’t notice right away what he was wearing. He looked so different that he usually did. While normally he wore plain jeans and a cotton shirt, tonight he was in a finely tailored dark green tux complete with a silk black tie. His hair was free from the confines of a hat, and strands waved in the light breeze and hung slightly in his eyes.

Onceler looked down at himself when he noticed the other staring.

“You don’t think it’s too much do you? You wouldn’t tell me where we were going. I wasn’t sure how to dress. I… I can go change if it’s too fancy?”

“No! No no no you look. You look amazing. I just… I just wasn’t expecting it.” he gave a nervous laugh and tried to scoot up on the bike seat, feeling horribly embarrassed that his finely dressed date would have to squish next to him on a tiny bicycle seat.

But Onceler didn’t complain, and when he felt his body slide up against his, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder, he didn’t worry about it either. Instead focusing on the feel of his breath on his ear and the rise and fall of his chest against his back.

“I figured you deserved to see me out of my street clothes for once.” Onceler laughed. And Linguini laughed, and he was about to take off until he felt lips press against his ear and his heart just about shot right out of his chest. His cheeks flushed and he choked on air, unable to think straight or offer any reply to what Onceler whispered.

“Maybe later you can see me out of this too.”


	3. Onceler and O'Hare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NGL this ship was my jam because of the hero worship stuff people were coming up with for O'hare. 
> 
> This isn't really shippy though I guess you can read it as O'Hare having a crush idk. 
> 
> Original description: _I have no idea what to put for the summary. There are no pairings or hint of pairings here. Like everything else I write this starts off with no set up and makes no sense. But I doubt I’ll ever do anything else with it so I’m posting it. Also this is posted from mobile so I hope the readmore works._

“He has a girlfriend.” the Onceler mumbled.

“Oh he has a g- wait what??” the young man stared at his boss incredulously for a split second before questioning him. “Sir, are you… gay?” he awaited the angry snarl.

Instead a heavy sighed emitted from the Onceler and he ran a gloved hand back through his disheveled hair. “Women are… confusing.” he forced out. “and I don’t much care for them.”

Onceler didn’t enjoy having to explain his preferences to his secretary, what with still being heartbroken and all. He liked men because women scared him; that’s all there was to it.

He supposed though, that this was just one of those things money couldn’t buy. He had heard people tell him that before and he laughed it off, it was becoming painfully obvious however, that it was true. He could undoubtedly get away with having a man for a lover, paying off magazine columnists and endorsements no problem, the issue was finding a man, any man, willing to serve as second place to Onceler. No self respecting person would let another person outshine them, and Onceler was certain the chances were lessened ever more when the person doing the outshining was the Onceler himself. It was unlikely he would ever be able to be with someone as successful as himself; His best bet was to find someone poor, unsuccessful, and lowly.

That certainly didn’t mean unattractive. Onceler may have been desperate but he still had standards.

Ironically, his personal assistant fit that description almost perfectly. Except the attractive part; O’hare was a short, pudgy man with a terrible haircut and a sweating problem. He did nothing but agree with the Onceler and kiss ass, which, while fine in small doses, wasn’t something he would want in a boyfriend.

Boyfriend? Did he really think that? The term sounded so juvenile, like something he would have used a few years ago perhaps, before coaches and PR people had trained him to use a more eloquent vocabulary. But words like “lover” and “significant other” were so impersonal. ‘Boyfriend’ was much better, he thought.

Why was he even thinking about this? It wasn’t like he had time for a boyfriend. Even if by chance he did find a man with whom he shared a mutual attraction, and who he could stand to be around for more than twenty minutes, he wouldn’t be able to develop a lasting relationship with him. Between mountains of paperwork that he couldn’t hire someone else to sign (he knows this, he checked), hour long meetings and even longer business trips and press conferences where journalists picked him apart and pried into him, there was no way he would have the free time needed to spend doting on someone.

He wondered if maybe, he was meant to be alone. But he couldn’t ignore the empty feeling he got whenever he fell asleep in his bed all by himself. Or the sharp twinge of pain in his chest when he was asked about his personal life and later read articles that pondered the question ‘Why is Mr. Onceler single?’ He memorized the lines of assumptions and insults and spent a week staring at himself in the mirror whenever he got the chance, picking apart his appearance the way interviewers picked his brain.

There was nothing worth swooning for. Apart from his money the Onceler had nothing to offer someone. Unless they wanted fame perhaps. But they could never love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [twitter](http://twitter.com/jmarshv)


End file.
